Talk:Inisfall Confederacy/@comment-27980889-20160603002803/@comment-28289182-20160603035607
I wanted to make it clear that when it said "being coddled by the government" it meant the Collective (that statement was directed AT the Collective when it was written), and not this "peace and love" thing you seemed to think was happening between them when you put it in. I'm pretty sure whoever was reading the Tallet is fully aware that the Inisfalli despise and fear them. Didn't see a need to make it clearer. Seems the Collective needed it though... They hate the Collective, they hate the Tallet, they hate the Goran, they're only amicable to the Broken Kingdoms due to their relative instability. And the GTC is just...a company, not a governent. If it is a powerful government of any kind, they want it gone as it is a threat to the Inisfalli way of life. Neutral doesn't mean "get along with the Collective", Raccoon, neutral means they want the hell away from anything that threatens them (this means the Inisfalli or any other nation). Switzerland didn't care about the Nazis or the Allies, but they'd care if either marched into Switzerland (and shoot whatever it is on sight). The Tallet have the sense to stay away without an army, Gor is too far away to march on Inisfall, but the Collective will happily send in people to preach the glory of the Technocracy. And the Inisfalli would find this outsider annoying and kill him. It'd be like if you went around preaching in the rich area of town, "Give up your clothes and wealth and live on the streets as a drug user! Here, I'll give you some free cocaine!" Like ew, why would I do that? Get out. Stop bothering us. Oh god, it's another one. They keep coming. Ugh. Just kill them, maybe that'll stop it. The Inisfalli generally want to be left alone. Some have fun living in Exildun and raiding helpless Friendlies (or "drones" as they'd call them). There are jerks in every society (I guess not yours though since it's so wonderful and great and totally realistic) and some from Inisfall happen to get their kicks screwing with what they see as the drug-addled homeless guy on the street. Given that I address the idea that not every member of a civilization is a perfectly behaved, peaceful blob, my civilization seems to have a lot more nuance than yours... tl;dr - just because they don't like the collective doesn't make them a "crazy destroy everything faction" and I find your tone insulting, especially because it indicates you didn't read any of what I wrote and became offended because someone doesn't like your personal nation. I'm sorry someone doesn't like your nation but you have to accept the idea that this is a real setting, where people won't like everything you do, and maybe actually read what I wrote before editing my nation again to make it line up with your unrealistic ideas that everyone loves your nation no matter what kay thanks.